Love Choices
by TheForgottenSoldier
Summary: Just how does Toby and Erica's relationship turn out? And what happens when Jonny finds love of his own? This story takes place during and after "Katherine's True Ending". TobyxErica, JonnyxOC. Please read and review. CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Choices**

**Author's Note: This is my first FanFic. I do not own "Catherine" or anything associated with it (soundtrack, characters, etc). All of it belongs to Atlus USA and/or Atlus Japan.**

**Chapter 1**

"Alright Toby, let's start the kiss call!"

"Alright that's sound good to me."

"Yeah! Everyone grab your spoons! Got your glasses?"

"Glasses up…sound off!"

The room filled with rhythmic chimes, and everyone was anticipating the couple's kiss. Vincent rubbed the back off his head and blushed. He turned to Katherine and planted a small peck. The crowed cheered. The couple looked into each other's eyes, Katherine pulled Vincent closer to whisper in his ear.

"I love you so much Vincent." He smiled, and then looked into Katherine's eyes.

"And I love you…Katherine."

Johnny turned his head to Boss and signaled him, by jerking his head.

"Uh ye-yes," Boss stuttered over the mic. "Looks like its time for the romantic dance." Vincent heard this and grinned. He loved the fact that Boss was now his bitch. The lights dimmed, and the atmosphere changed. Everyone turned their heads to the happy couple. The music fades in and slowly goes up. ("Awakening" from Catherine soundtrack plays) Vincent embraces Katherine, and moves to the music with her. Tears of overwhelming happiness form in her eyes.

"It always takes a wedding for men to realize what they've got. Pfft figures," Boss grumbled to himself. Erica heard him and shot a glance.

"Um I mean, what a cute couple!" Boss exclaimed keeping his cool. Soon everyone got a partner to dance with. Orlando gave the classic 'Care to dance?' gesture to his girl. She nodded, and danced with him. Johnny looked around. He really didn't want to dance, just mingle, hoping maybe he'd find his soulmate. There was just something about weddings that compelled him to find the girl of his dreams. Erica still had her arm around Toby.

"So, do you want to dance?" Erica asked while looking into Toby's eyes. Toby could do nothing but get lost in those eyes. How they magically sparkled in a room with barely any light. How they made his heart grow heavy and fingers tremble. Then a thought interrupted those feelings suddenly. A voice. _You do know what she used to be? Don't you? _Toby tried to push out the unwelcome voice, but gave in.

Toby finally snapped out of it and answered Erica. "Yeah we can dance," Toby laughed nervously. "Just a, just…a." He looked around and spotted the restroom door. "Just need to use the restroom real quick. Be right back!" He smiled and walked hastily to the restroom; he really needed to clear his head.

Erica sighed as soon as Toby was out of sight. She knew Toby was still upset at her 'secret'. She just wished that there were some way they could get past all that. Orlando walked over to the catering table to get more sushi; he then spotted Erica holding her wrists, with her head down. He walks towards her.

"Hey Erica, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh?" Erica shook her hear and turned to see Orlando. "Oh you know…just good ol' Toby!" She said trying to sound cheery. Orlando knew better though, he knew when anyone was trying to hide shit behind a smile.

"Erica what's wrong?" His expression deepened. His face showed concern. Erica couldn't hide it now.

She sighs. "It's just that…" Orlando puts his hand on her shoulder. She continues. "It's just that I think Toby is still upset about what I told him. I think he's still taking it pretty hard."

"Yeah I can understand that," Orlando said. "Still doesn't give him an excuse to leave you hanging though. Where is he?"

"He went to the restroom. Probably to go clear his head."

"I'll talk to him. Here hold this, I'll be right back." Orlando gives his plate of sushi to Erica and walks off. He reaches the door then knocks. "Yo Toby, you in there? He asked loudly. No answer. He opens the door and walks in.

"Aw dude!" Toby yelled disgustedly. "What if I was actually using it?"

"But you're not, and besides I would have knocked on the door first. Now seriously man, what's with you leaving Erica hanging?"

"It's not like that, I just need to clear my head."

"Toby this isn't prom. This is a wedding dance. You don't leave a girl hanging at a dance like this, when all the girls are in that romantic mood. That doesn't exclude Erica."

"I know, I know. I just need to talk to her about this."

"You can talk to her about it sometime _after_ the reception. For now just dance with her and enjoy yourself. _That _should clear your head."

Toby was struck at how much of what Orlando said made sense. "You know what? You're right!" Toby said cheerily. "I'll be right out!"

"Atta boy champ!" Orlando taps on the door, then exits.

Erica was still holing Orlando's sushi, when he suddenly walked by her and grabbed the plate from her hand. "He all yours," he said. He winked at her then made his way back to his girl. Erica turned around to see Toby walking towards her with a smile on his face.

"Toby- " Erica was soon cut off, when Toby hugged her tight without hesitation. She slowly wraps her arms around him and a single tear forms in her eye. Toby had that feeling again. The feeling when he lost his virginity to her. A feeling of compassion, of lust, and of absolute romance. He knew that he'd still have to talk to her about this, and that that voice would come back, but right now; he just wanted to enjoy this dance.

**So what do you think? I will make another chapter as soon as possible. Just a note: Not only could play "Awakening" to this chapter, but also "Lost". Most of the music in this story will come from the soundtrack itself. However I may or may not use other songs. Also, what do you think Orlando's girlfriend's name should be? Please leave you're opinions and/or comments in the reviews or pm me. In the words of Trisha, "Stay golden".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I apologize to my readers who were waiting for the next chapter. I was working on another story and got really into it. Don't worry though; Chapter 2 is here! :) This chapter's just a little more mature, but not too much. The song today is: (deep voice) "Also Sprach Brooks" from Catherine soundtrack. (That was an inside joke for anyone who has played Catherine)**

**Chapter 2**

It's been two days since the reception. It couldn't have been better. People left satisfied and tired after a long night. It was quiet since then, since Vincent and Katherine were enjoying the fruits of their marriage. Johnny and Orlando decided to meet at the bar to hang out.

It was a Sunday afternoon, and the bar couldn't have been more deserted. There were only two other people besides Johnny, Orlando, Boss, and Erica. The duo sat at their usual spot. Johnny lit a cigarette and Orlando stretched his arms across the seat.

"Can't believe I'm still tired," Johnny yawned.

"We're not having those dreams again are we?" Orlando asked.

"Nah," Johnny chuckled. "Isn't that right Boss?" He raised his voice sarcastically. Boss mumbled some obscenities.

"Oh Orlando, check this out," Johnny said while reaching for his phone.

"What?" Orlando asked interested. Johnny gave Orlando his phone. Orlando looked at it amused and smiled widely, "You devil."

"Her name's Stacy."

The picture was a bust shot of a young female. She was a brunette with ocean blue eyes. She had a cute, little nose and a shy smile. She was wearing a pink flora shirt.

"When did you meet her?"

"At the reception. She was just standing at the side when everyone was dancing. She seemed lonely, so I went to chat with her. We have a lot in common you know?"

"What? Isolated and sounds tired all the time?" Orlando joked.

"Jackass."

"Hey! How's everyone doin'?" Erica exclaimed cheerfully as she walked towards the table.

"Well you sound cheerful today," Orlando said touching his hat.

"Yeah well …" Erica paused, then took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Johnny asked.

"I'm making a big life decision."

Johnny and Orlando both leaned their heads over to hear the rest.

"I've decided I want to settle down…with Toby."

They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Erica was always the flirty type: It was near impossible to imagine her settling down, but her expression said it all. Her eyes seemed dreamy like as she said, _"I've decided I want to settle down…with Toby." _

"Why the big change Erica?" Johnny put down his cigar, looking intrigued at what her answer would be.

"You know guys, he's just so sweet. His innocent nature, his cute smile; it just makes you want to be a better person."

"Really?" Orlando chuckled.

"Aw shut up," she giggled. "But seriously, he just seems like someone that can help me get my life together."

"Listen Erica I hate to break it to ya, but Toby's still skeptical about the whole thing," Orlando said. Erica couldn't avoid that truth.

"Yeah I mean when I first saw you…pfft could've fooled me." Johnny blew out a puff of smoke.

"Same. I would've banged you if I had the chance; but when I found out, well…I felt _confused_ for a couple of days." Orlando grimaced at the memory.

"Don't listen to him. Listen Erica, this is Toby's first real relationship; so something like this will take time. He'll ease into it-"

"HA!"

"Shut up Orlando. He'll ease into it and realize that you are now a beautiful woman, and that the past is the past.

"Woah! You flirtin' with her Johnny?"

"No…" His cheeks slightly started getting red. "I already have a woman."

Erica sighed, "You guys have any OTHER advice? I want this to be perfect."

"Make what perfect?" Vincent walked towards the group and sat down.

"Our friend here is thinking of getting married to Toby," Orlando said while tipping his hat to Erica.

"What?" Vincent's pupils shrunk. "This is a big surprise."

"Speak of the devil," Johnny looked up at the entrance. The bell ringed and Toby walked in. Erica's heart started beating quickly. He looked normal, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that he was hiding his true feelings of her.

He walked towards them with a smile on his face, "Hey guys. Hey Erica." He waved sweetly at Erica and winked at her. She blushed.

"Well I'll just be getting your orders," Erica said nervously. She rushed off without another word.

"What's with her?" Toby asked.

"It's best you don't know yet," Vincent said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yet? What's going o-"

"So uh Vincent…shouldn't you be with Katherine today?" Johnny interrupted.

"We're just chilling today. She's hanging out with her friends and now I'm hanging out with mine."

"So Vincent, you gonna tell us how _it_ was with Katherine?" Orlando asked smugly.

"I'll just say this; once those glasses are off…good god she knows how to-" Vincent looked at the guys to see them wide-eyed. "Forget it, you guys look like a bunch of drooling dogs."

"The fuck man? First you don't tell us about the cheating girl, now you don't tell us about Katherine? Stop teasing us man," Orlando said distressed.

"If you're that horny, why not spend some time with your girl?"

"I'm not horny, it's just natural male curiosity."

Erica soon came back with their usual drinks: Beers for Toby and Orlando, sake for Johnny, and Rum and Cola for Vincent. Erica was slightly shaking while giving them their drinks.

"You okay Erica?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Erica stuttered.

"You sure?"

Erica soon looked at Vincent with pleading eyes as if to say, _"Please, let's talk about this later." _

Vincent nodded slightly and thanked Erica. Once she was out of sight, Toby spoke up.

"Guys what was she talking about?"

"Nothing," they all said in unison.

"I think it's something. Guys I don't know if I can do this."

Toby don't do anything rash," Vincent said.

"But this is so much. I mean does this make me bisexual or gay if I do this?"

"That's a very naive viewpoint. She's a woman now man; stop being so insecure," Johnny said.

"I'm trying not to, but this is so crazy."

"Dude even I can't help but get a boner around her. It doesn't make you gay or bisexual; she's a nicely figured woman, therefore it's perfectly natural to be turned on by her," Orlando said smoothly. "Besides, Vincent can vouch for dealing with some crazy things. He's had to go through some serious shit before he finally got with Katherine."

"By yours truly," Boss said in a smug tone. They all stare coldly at Boss. He looks down quickly and gets back to work.

"You know you guys are right. It's just…I really want to build a family."

"Yeah so? You can always adopt," Vincent said after sipping from his glass.

"Yeah but my mother…she wants a blood-born grandson. She never liked the concept of adoption. I love Erica but…I'm just having a hard time seeing the future for us. I'm scared."

Erica peered behind a booth and wiped a tear from her eye. She heard everything he said.

I** can imagine a lot of fangirls are going, "Awww :( " The next chapter will be hard for me to write, seeing how I have absolutely no idea what's going to be in that one. Also I'm thinking of naming Orlando's girls Martha. What do you guys think? Leave a review and in the words of Trisha, "Stay Golden." Also have a MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: As you may have read in the description, I've decided to redo the story a little. If you already read the chapters that were posted beforehand, he original ending of chapter 3 and all of chapter 4 never existed. (Dumuzid never returns, Toby doesn't start having the "nightmares") Thank you Alexander – Godslayer, your review reminded me of the story I was supposed to write.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

Erica had been acting very strange lately. Everyone was getting their order; matter of fact, a lot faster, but Erica was never in a good mood. She wasn't as social with the customers, including Vincent, Jonny, Orlando, and Boss. Toby however, she was on and off. Some days she would give him a wink every now and again or a kiss on the cheek. Other days she would be completely dismissive about him or the others sitting with him. It was becoming more and more frequent each day, and the guys had to find out how to help her.

"Okay seriously, I think something's wrong with Erica," Orlando finally spoke up after Erica passed them without a word. "I mean check it out: Yeah! So I was dating this girl even though I already have a girlfriend!" Orlando raised his voice. Erica didn't even take a backward glance. "You see? Nothing."

"Yeah, I mean seriously I'm getting worried. You think it's something we said?" Jonny asked.

"Nothing comes to mind," Vincent said.

"Not unless…nah," Jonny took a puff of his cigarette.

"What?"

"Well…maybe she heard Toby when he was spilling his sorrows to us."

"Oh…oh! You mean that: Well in that case, Toby, you need to talk to her."

"Yeah, I'll talk to her when you guys leave. By that time there will be less people and we can talk alone," Toby said sadly.

"You okay buddy?" Orlando asked.

"I've just never seen Erica like this before."

The crew did a collective 'oh', feeling for Toby. The rest of the day couldn't have been more depressing. Once it was near closing time, the rest of the gang was ready to go.

"Well good luck talking to Erica, Toby," Orlando said while tipping his hat.

"Yeah go easy on her," Jonny said. And with that, the three left, leaving Toby in the booth, thinking of way to approach this. He waved Erica over.

"Need a refill?" Erica asked plainly.

"No, I actually wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" she said dismissively.

"About us," he waved her over to sit down. She sat across from him.

"I've noticed how you have been acting weird lately"

"Weird how?" Again, she continued to act oblivious to the whole situation.

"You don't talk much. You don't even chat with us. You've just been so…not you lately. Is something wrong?" There was a long silence after that. Erica looked down at the table, trying to think of a way to avoid the question, but she knew that Toby wasn't going to let her go until she answered.

"I heard what you said," Erica whispered. "Why are you afraid of me?" she started to choke up.

Toby felt like an anvil fell on his heart after hearing that. Just hearing her on the edge of crying made him want to cry.

"No, no. I'm not afraid of you." He quickly got up and went to hug her. He wrapped his arms around her tight, but Erica didn't hug back, she just cried into his shoulder.

"I'm just afraid of this situation I'm in. I mean this is my first relationship, and…I wasn't expecting this. I'm still adjusting."

"Are you…are you breaking up with me?" Erica spurted out.

"What? No! I just need some time, to fix this. Erica I really care for you. Rest assured I'm not leaving you."

He had his whole life together. He wanted to have kids someday, have a nice house, be at the top of his job. He wanted to be like the rest of the guys. And now this, this was like a speed bump or rather a test to see if he was truly a man.

Erica looked into Toby's eyes and worked up a heartfelt smile. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. She knew she would have to wait, but it will be worth in the end. They soon let go and stood up.

"Hey, can I walk you home?" Toby asked.

"…Yeah, I'd like that," she said while smiling. They held hands and went to the door. "You don't mind if I leave early, do you Boss?"

"No I'll close up for the night. You two have fun," Boss said while wiping a glass. Erica waved goodbye and the two walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Toby retrieved his key from his left pocket and opened the door to his apartment. It was bigger than Vincent's. There was a mini living room set, with a lounger and loveseat and a 32' inch television on a stand and small kitchen, with cutaway counters with a ledge and bar stools up against it. The bedroom had a double murphy bed with a small wall closet. The bathroom was decent; the shower, sink, and toilet were kept clean very often: It's not like Toby really had anything else to do. The apartment was given to him by his parents after he graduated high school, as a way of getting him ready for the real world. A "walk before you can run" type deal. The whole apartment had a color scheme of navy blue mixed with gray. Toby never realized it, but from the look of it, the apartment was able to fit a couple. Not a couple about to have kids, but a young couple that was getting started. A couple… Toby thought.<p>

The walk with Erica was well needed. It gave him time to think, about his future, about Erica. He remembered how he had spilt his sorrows to his friends. How his mother wanted a blood born child: It wasn't just his mother that thought that. He always did want a kid with his eyes, his personality, like every other friend he knew that had kids. Maybe he should date someone that can have kids, but then that means leaving Erica, leaving all they had. He didn't know anymore, he just wanted to go bed and dream his worries away. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth then changed into his pajamas. He pulled out a pair of blue pajama pants and a white tee shirt; he keeps his hat on during his sleep. He pulled down his murphy bed and slumped onto the mattress. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who may have already read the original chapter 4, you may remember the last 2 paragraphs, but that's it. I'm sorry for the confusion, but I couldn't go on writing a story that wasn't my true vision. Leave a review and thank you for understanding :) Chapter 4 will be coming soon.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I apologize to all the followers of this story. I've been working on three other stories and now it's time to focus on this one. After all, this was my first fanfic. Also, like I said in the description, there's also JonnyxOC so there will be sequences of that as well. By the way, Orlando's girlfriend's name is Lita. (Courtesy of Herringway) The song today is: (in deep voice) "Roux" from Catherine Soundtrack.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

The phone next to Toby's bed began to ring. Groggily, he got up and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Toby, sweetie, it's mom."

"Oh, hey mom," Toby said, just a little surprised.

"How's everything been?"

"Fine, my friend Vincent got married to his girlfriend a few days ago."

"How sweet; I wish could have been there. So, how's your special girl?"

"Mom…" Toby was slightly embarrassed. Even from far away she had that ability.

"Come on, how is she?" She was anxious to hear.

"She's been good."

"Good, I'd love to meet her."

"Yep…"

"Matter of fact, I think I might do that."

"W-What?"

"Your father and I haven't seen you in a while and we miss you. We've decided to come and visit. See how you've been doing."

"When will you be here?" Toby was getting nervous.

"Possibly tomorrow afternoon. Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah…" Something was bothering Toby.

"Can't wait to see you Toby! Bye!" Toby could now hang up. He lied down on the bed, now completely stressed out. It was nice that his parents were coming to see him, but that would mean they would meet Erica. His parents would meet her and expect their grandson sometime after: Problem is, explaining why there is no child yet, or even worse, telling his parents she was once a man. So many things could and possibly will go wrong.

* * *

><p>"So now my parents are visiting tomorrow and will finally see Erica," Toby said, done telling what happened this morning.<p>

"You have nothing to worry about. It's not like your parents will immediately know her secret," Jonny consoled.

"Yeah, but it won't be too long before they start wondering why she isn't pregnant yet."

"Geez Orlando, I guess this is what you mean by your friends 'having problems' huh?" Orlando's girlfriend, Lita said. She was sitting in Vincent's spot, since he and Katherine were spending some quality time together. Since she and Orlando were trying to give things a second chance, the first thing she should do is refresh her memory on just what kind of guy Orlando was: That meant hanging out with him at the bar. Jonny and Toby accepted her easily and were impressed with the fact that a (seemingly) fragile looking woman drank a beer like Orlando.

"Yeah, poor Toby is going through a lot right now; the little kid can't handle it," Orlando joked.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny…I don't what to do…" Toby dropped his head on the table, just like Vincent used to do.

"You said you mother wanted her grandson to be blood-born, right?" Lita asked.

"Yeah…" Toby lifted his head off the table.

"Is that what you want?"

"…Honestly, one day, I just want to have a family, with Erica still in the picture."

"Then don't care about what your mother wants. She'll just have to deal with the fact that you will have an adopted child with Erica, because of her secret."

"…You're right. If my parents don't like it then fine. It's my life; I'll live it my way."

"That's the spirit Toby!"

"Saying you're going to do it is one thing…" Jonny said.

"Yeah…" Toby. "Still, I'm going to do it; somehow." Toby got up from the booth and went to Erica, who just finished taking an order from a customer.

"Hey Erica." Toby came up to her.

"Oh hey, what's up?" She was on her way to get the customer's drink.

"Well I just wanted to let you know my parents are coming to see me."

"That's cool. How long are they going to visit?"

"Don't know yet; all I know is that they're coming tomorrow."

"Okay…I uh guess they're going to see your friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"And your girlfriend?" her voice went silent. She turned her head away from Toby. He held by her waist and turned her head towards him.

"It'll be okay."

"But what if they-"

"I'll handle it, don't worry." He kissed Erica on the lips. It really did feel right to kiss her for that one moment, despite the fact that there could probably be a huge problem with his parents about this. He was truly happy with her, no one could change that. He forgot all about her secret in that split second of a kiss and saw her as a woman, not a woman that used to be a man. Her eyes twinkled with hope after the kiss, trusting that Toby could take care of everything and had a smile on her face. She stroked Toby's cheek with the back of her hand.

"I trust you," she said softly.

"Hey Erica! Can I get my drink or what?" the customer yelled.

Erica giggled, "I better get a drink for this asshole."

"Okay, I'll let you get back to it." Toby walked away, but before he got back to the booth, he turned around and said to Erica, "Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

><p>It was a late night at the Stray Sheep and Jonny was at the bar, but not by himself. He was accompanied by the girl he met at Vincent's wedding, Stacy. He didn't tell the group about this, because he didn't want the unneeded attention. This wasn't a date, just hanging out. She was quite different in personality than how she looked. At the wedding, she seemed very shy and fragile, but here she was very laid back and relaxed, almost like him. She told him how other girls say she doesn't act like a girl, when really; all she's trying to do is live her life the way she wanted to. The average girly persona just didn't do it for her.<p>

"So you had a crush on your friend's girlfriend? That's rough," Stacy said taking a sip of sake.

"Yeah it was irritating. All that time I thought Vincent was cheating because he meant it, but when Boss explained he was the one to cause all of the confusion and Vincent…well…" Jonny kept quiet

"You forgave him?"

"Something like that. It still baffles me how he they got together after all that, but hey, I can't live in the past." Jonny had never really told anyone else about what Boss did to cause the mysterious deaths. Stacy was the first he ever told it to. He just had to vent it out somehow.

"Well out least Boss is paying for what he did and you and the other guys can live your lives without fear of those nightmares."

"We've changed Stacy. Orlando is trying to patch things up with his ex-wife, Vincent and Katherine are married, and Toby is in a relationship with Erica."

"So how have you changed?" Stacy asked, resting her chin in her hand.

"Just trying to find the right girl for me: I don't stay committed to a girl, unless I know that I will marry her someday. Unfortunately, that girl hasn't come along yet." Jonny took a sip of sake.

"I know what you mean. I don't go on dates with guys I'm not interested….Good thing I went on one with you."

Jonny nearly choked on his sake. "What?"

"Come on Jonny, did you really think you could get away with this not being a date?"

"I didn't even know you thought of it as a date."

"A woman knows. You started blushing when I came in and ever since then you've been nervous to talk to me. I can see by how your constantly taking sips of sake every time you finish talking."

"I do not." He unconsciously took a sip of sake and blushed. "Dammit."

"Lighten up," Stacy said giving him a friendly jab. "You're a cool guy and just the type of man I wanted to meet."

Jonny figured that if she was being honest, he might as well be.

"Well honestly Stacy, you're someone I can relate to and I like that."

She grinned, "Well with that out of the way, here's to a good date." She raised her sake cup. Jonny raised his in agreement and just as he lifted his arm, Stacy quickly kissed him on the cheek. Nearly dropping his cup he blushed deeply and looked dreamingly into her eyes.

He was glad he asked her out.

* * *

><p><strong>Now we have a JonnyxOC subplot. It will be mentioned here and there, but the main focus is on Toby and Erica. Leave a review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Not really sure if people still read Catherine fanfics, but I'm still going to finish this either way. It's actually a really productive day for me, since I've added new chapters to all my stories! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_**Ding Dong!**_

Toby awoke from the doorbell. His eyes, barely opened. He lazily got out of bed and answered the door.

"Hello?" Toby mumbled.

"Morning son!" A peppy voice, male voice replied.

"...Dad?"

His dad wore a white dress shirt and red tie, with a blue best over top and brown dress pants: Really uptight by appearance.

"That's right! And you mother's here as well." His mother was a little looser than his fatherl: Just a simple red dress and heels.

"Hi Toby!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Ugh, isn't it a little early for you guys to be here?" Toby covered his face from the sun getting in his eyes.

"We just thought it would be better to see you early. More time spent together, you know?

"I guess," Toby yawned. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well we were going to go to wherever you usually go, besides work."

"The bar."

Once at the bar, Toby did the honor of introducing his parents to his friends. Of course, everyone kept to their manners as they knew how...uptight they were. There was no tolerance for the adult humor the boys would exhibit daily.

After greetings were out of the way, Erica went to take the table's order, but froze in her track noticing the new people sitting at the booth.

_This is it_ she thought. Regardless, she went to the table.

"Hey guys, who's the new couple?"

"Oh hey Erica," Toby said. He stood up, "Erica, meet my parents. Mom, Dad, this is Erica, my..."

_Here it goes._

"Girlfriend," he continued. It baffled him why he was so worried. It's not like it was completely obvious that she used to be a man.

"Well aren't you pretty," Toby's mom said shaking Erica's hand. His father shook her hand as well.

"You are a lucky woman Erica. Toby is such a great person, I'm sure he makes you happy."

_He really did make me happy one night _Erica thought.

Toby noticed Erica's hand shaking and gave her a wink to calm her down, as if to say, "Everything will be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I'd have enough material for a new chapter, by my mind was going blank. The next chapter will just go straight to the climax I've been planning, so it should be more exciting. Check my profile for all.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Back in the saddle. I don't know why it took so long to figure out what to do for the last two chapters. Guess Writer's Block was hitting me hard. Anyway, this will be the second to last chapter. I'm really sorry this took nearly a year to update.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Toby's parents slept at nearby hotel, since Toby's apartment was too small for more than one person to rest. As nice as the parent were, they were also very uppity. They weren't very fond of Toby's living spaces, or the place where he hung out; too grimy for their taste. Even with his friends acting on their best behaviors, the parents still looked at them as childish grownups. They'd wish he associated with people that had more…class.

Waking up the next moment, the father seemed very irritated at something.

"What's wrong?" the mother asked.

It took a while for the father to answer.

"I hope this Erica girl turns out to be it. I'm tired of waiting."

"Look, I want grandchildren as much as you do, but you have to give these things time. Besides, Toby's still young. Even if this Erica girl isn't it, he'll have plenty of time to find someone else."

"I guess," the father huffed. "I'm going to go get a drink." He went to the bathroom to wash up.

"This early?"

"I need something to calm me down. Are there any other bars than the mediocre bar Toby hangs out at?"

"The Stray Sheep?"

"Yeah, any place better than that."

"Not to my knowledge."

"Well," the father sighed, "guess I'm stuck going there."

* * *

><p>"A small glass of white wine please," The father said to Boss.<p>

Boss was confused by that order. The usual customers don't order wine unless it's special occasions and even that's rare.

"Yes sir." As the father was waiting for his drink, he heard the door to the bar open and in walked two average guys in the middle of the conversation:

**"Hey so what happened to that Eric dude?"**

** "Eric?"**

** "Yeah, the guy we knew in high school."**

** "Oh that Eric; didn't he die or something?"**

** "No man, you didn't hear?"**

** "What?"**

** "He got a sex change."**

** "What?! Is that why he was gone for so long?"**

** "She, and yes."**

** "So what's her name?"**

** "Erica."**

The father's head popped up. Him being the nosey guy he was, he heard every word the men said. Boss handed him his drink, but the father's hand was slightly shaking.

"_No, it can't be" _the father thought. He then took a deep breath and shrugged it off _"Probably someone else" _He took a sip of his wine.

**"Word is, she's working at the Stray Sheep AND, she's dating someone."**

** "Ha! That will be one hell of shock for that poor guy.  
>"No, see that's the thing. Whoever did her surgery was a master, cause you can barely tell she used to man."<strong>

The father nearly choked on his wine. He immediately set his drink down and spoke to Boss.

"Excuse me, but does someone named Erica work here?"

"Yes. She's sick today though. Do you know her?"

"Yes, and so does my son." The father said angrily. "And you're going to tell me about her."

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon Jonny and Stacy were in her apartment, snuggling up on the sofa together. They have gotten a lot closer to each other since their first date, but only in the sense of just kissing. They wanted to take it a little slow.<p>

"God, you're such a good kisser," Jonny told Stacy, after she separated her lips

"Tell me something I don't know," she chuckled. She nuzzled her head under his arm. Jonny simply stared into space smiling. In the corner of his eye, he caught of glimpse of Stacy's cleavage and blushed, trying not to look.

She looked up into Jonny's eyes and laughed, "I know what you're looking at,"

"Oh, sorry…" Jonny rubbed the back of his neck.

"If you're on your best behavior, I might let you look at them for a few more seconds," she joked.

They both laughed, only to be interuppeted by Jonny's cell going off. It was Toby.

Jonny picked up, "Hello…yeah sure…okay we'll be there in a bit."

"Who was that?" Stacy asked.

"Toby, he wants to meet at the bar tonight. Want to come along?"

"What do you think?" she smiled. "I need my sake"

"Oh I love you."

"I know," she smiled once more.

* * *

><p>Vincent, Orlando, Toby, Jonny, and Stacy all sat in the booth, laughing at one of the mistakes Toby made at work.<p>

"You said you'd keep it to yourself Jonny!" Toby complained.

"Sorry man, but that was just too good to not talk about," Jonny said.

The door to the bar opened and in walked Toby's father, looking rather calm.

"Hello son," he said as he walked up to Toby, "and friends," he said with slight disdain."

"Oh hey dad, what's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that I want to talk to you and Erica here tomorrow morning."

"What's going on?"

"I'd rather not say right now. I'll see you tomorrow son." And with that, the father walked out of the bar.

"Well that was…awkward," Vincent said.

"Yeah, what was that about? I mean couldn't he just have called you if it was something that quick?"

"I don't know, but he wants Erica and I to meet him…you don't think he-"

"Calm down. Maybe he's setting this up to give his blessing to you two. You did say you father was old-school right?" Stacy said.

"Yeah, never thought of that. Maybe that is it." Toby smiled. "I'll call her tomorrow and let her know, she'll be so happy."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know what to name the father and the mother, so they are simple known as the "the father" and "the mother". The last chapter will be up in a few weeks. You won't have to wait a year for it ;)<strong>


End file.
